Chapter 231
|romaji= Dāku Toraiado |viz= The Dark Triad |issue= 1, 2020 |arc= Arc 11 |volume= |episode= |characters= #Noelle Silva #Asta #Finral Roulacase #Mimosa Vermillion #Lolopechka (flashback) #Undine (flashback) #Luck Voltia #Leopold Vermillion #Dante #Vanica #Zenon }} |Dāku Toraiado}} is the 231st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle is bringing Finral and Mimosa to the mobile fortress where Asta is, while commenting about how reckless Asta is. Inside of the fortress, Asta shows the captive citizens that he has defeated the strongest guy there and says that he has also defeated the rest of the officers too. Suddenly Asta notices Noelle, Finral, and Mimosa, which Asta comments about how cool Noelle's armor is and that she is even capable of moving her bubble technique through the Grand Magic Zone. Noelle drops the water bubble on Asta, much to Asta's shock. Noelle comments about how hard it is to control a transportation spell in the Power Magic Belt, which Mimosa thanks Noelle since they were able to arrive at the fortress safely. Noelle then comments to Asta about how he left her behind while thinking that he should think about bringing her along, which Mimosa comments about how that is so like Asta. As Finral gets up, he thinks about how he was getting excited about being near Noelle and Mimosa but quickly thinks about how he was not getting excited since he has Finesse. Suddenly Finral notices a women and quickly gets close while asking if she is alright and that he will take care of her real gentle-like. Finral notices what he is doing and backs off, while commenting about how he can't get worked up over any girl since he has Finesse. Asta comments about how much Finral has grown in just half a year, which Finral thanks Asta for his comment. Noelle wonders what is incredible about Finral and says that Finral and Asta are morons. Noelle also comments about how she cannot believe that Finral has a fiancee and wonders if this is just a delusion of Finral's, which Finral tells her that it is real. Mimosa starts to heal all those that had their mana drained, and explains to them that she cannot do anything about their mana but she can help with their stamina. Asta comments about how powerful Mimosa has become, which Mimosa thanks Asta while also saying that it's all thanks to the special training that she got from Gadjah. The captive citizens comment about how incredible the four are but also says that they have nowhere to go. Noelle thinks about how this is the perfect opportunity to attack the Spade Kingdom after what Noelle said about Asta rushing off. Noelle then tells the citizens that some of their comrades are already heading to their homes, to liberate them from the Spade Kingdom's military that is occupying them. In the Spade Kingdom, Luck and Leopold are attacking the soldiers that are occupying the citizen's village. As Luck attacks the soldiers, he asks if this is all they are capable of. As Leopold attacks the soldiers, he says that they will never be a match for him since they are only level 2 mages. After the two take care of the soldiers, they contact Asta and tell him that they have finished taking care of the Spade soldiers at the village. As Asta is shocked by this news, Leopold tells him that they will not let him have all the fun. Asta comments about how big Leopold has gotten, which Leopold responds that he would get big like his siblings. Asta comments about how he is jealous, which Finral tells Asta that he has marked this location and that he will be back to pick them up later. After hearing this from Finral, Asta thanks Finral for this. One of the citizens asks what they are planning to do to their village, which Asta tells them that they are not going to do anything since its their village. Asta also tells them that Finral will be back soon to take them to their village. The citizens comment about how they can head home and not have their mana drained, which they thank Asta for freeing them. Asta then tells them that they are only in the Spade Kingdom to defeat the devil, one of the citizens reveals that the Spade Kingdom is currently being ruled by mages known as the Dark Triad and how their strength is almost like that of a devil. At a castle in the Spade Kingdom, the Dark Triad meet with each other at a table. One of them asks Zenon if he has grown accustomed to the power of the devil yet, which Zenon says that he mostly has. The third one calls the first one Dante, and comments about how its not fair since Zenon has all the fun. The third continues to say that Dante let Zenon go to the Diamond Kingdom all by himself and that they want to do something big too. Dante calls the third one Vanica, and says that she has improved over this last half year, too. Vanica asks what she is supposed to do since she has improved so much. Dante says that its about time that they made their move, which Zenon wonders why they waited this half a year. Dante tells them that everything was to prepare them for the moment that shall be upon them, and that it would be no fun if the game is over so soon. Dante says that all the lives are in the palm of their hands, and wonders where they should attack first. Magic and Spells used Items used *Candelo *Communication Magic Tool References Navigation